There are many types of electrical switches for pumps. With many of these pumps, there is a need for a compact switching module that can reliably and repeatedly turn on and turn off the pump. Some compact switch modules use a sealed arm to actuate a switching mechanism, some use magnets in attraction to a metal plate or that interact with other magnets to actuate a switch, and some use magnets and reed switches to actuate relays. Many of these systems are complex and require the use of springs and other mechanisms that toggle and hold the switches' contacts in closed or open positions. Many of these systems also cause unbiased forces on the actuating members causing wear on sliding members.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for simpler, more reliable switches.